The present invention is directed towards facilitating the entry of an Internet Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address into an Internet web browser URL address window and has particular utility in assisting individuals who are sight impaired with negotiating web pages on the Internet or on an intranet.
In order for an Internet web browser to be communicated with a specific Internet web address, a user has to communicate the desired Internet web address, or URL, to the web browser. A common way to do this is by the user entering the specific URL into the URL address window of the user's web browser. Unfortunately, because of the limited computer screen space and large amount of information that needs to be displayed to a user, conventional URL address windows are kept relatively small. For this reason, individuals who are sight impaired have difficulty seeing URL addresses that they are entering into a URL web address window.
Consequently, the need remains for a method of assisting sight impaired individuals in entering URL addresses into existing Internet web browser URL address windows.